strange_musicfandomcom-20200216-history
Collabos: Strangeulation
Collabos: Strangeulation is the fourteenth studio album by American rapper Tech N9ne, his eleventh for Strange Music, and the fifth in his Collabos series. It was released May 6, 2014. Reception The album received a rating of 3 out of 5 stars from Allmusic and 3 out of 5 stars from HipHopDX. Track Listing Samples *"Red Rags" contains a sample of "Come Gangsta" from Tech N9ne's 2006 album Everready (The Religion). Notes *Jay Rock is the only Strange Music artist that did not appear on the cypher (the title tracks). *"Straight Out the Gate (The Scott Stevens Remix)" is a remix to the song "Straight Out the Gate" from Tech N9ne's 2013 album Something Else. Singles *Over It Personnel Anthony Devera: additional vocals, track 2 Anthony Foxx: mixer, track 20 Ashton Summers: additional vocals, track 20 Avery Geiger: additional vocals, track 20 Bengineer: guitar, tracks 1, 3, 8, 12-13, 15-16; bass, tracks 1, 8, 12, 16; recorder, all tracks; mixer, tracks 1-19, 21 Bernz: featured performer/writer, tracks 5, 12, 17 Big Scoob: featured performer/writer, tracks 7, 16 Brotha Lynch Hung: featured performer/writer, tracks 8 Chris Handley: bass, tracks 11, 13 Christopher Watson Jr.: additional vocals, track 20 Crystal Watson: additional vocals, tracks 5, 17, 22 Dave Weiner: associate producer DJ Fresh: scratches, tracks 1, 8, 12, 16 Frizz: producer/writer, track 18 Godemis: featured performer/writer, tracks 5-6, 8-10 Go-Go Ray: drums, tracks 1, 8, 12, 16 Izabel Castellano: additional vocals, track 20 James Cerven: additional vocals, track 2 Jasmyn Geiger: additional vocals, track 20 Jay Rock: featured performer/writer, track 7 John 5: guitar, track 20 Kendall Morgan: featured performer/writer, track 14 Kerry Rounds: additional vocals, track 2 Khris Rickards: writer, track 14 Krizz Kaliko: featured performer, tracks 4-5, 14, 16, 20-22; writer, tracks 4-5, 11, 14, 16, 20-21; additional vocals, tracks 11, 17 Kutt Calhoun: featured performer/writer, tracks 7, 12 Lance Bennett: additional vocals, track 2 Liquid 9: art direction/design Mackenzie O'Guin: featured performer/writer, track 11; additional vocals, track 20 Makzilla: writer, tracks 3, 5, 11, 17; additional vocals, track 17 Matt Steele: additional vocals, track 2 Michael Hollembeak: additional vocals, track 2 Murs: featured performer/writer, tracks 2, 8-9 Ninja: writer/co-producer, track 20; guitar, track 20 Prozak: featured performer/writer, track 16 Rell Rogers: writer/co-producer, track 18 Rittz: featured performer/writer, tracks 4, 13-14, 16 Roneesha Geiger: additional vocals, track 20 Ryan Bradley: featured performer, track 3 Ryan Lindberg: additional vocals, track 2 Samantha Levi: photography Sarah Romero: additional vocals, track 2 Serj Tankian: featured performer/writer, track 20 Seven: associate producer; producer, tracks 1-17, 20-22 Shalini Perumalia: writer, track 17; additional vocals, tracks 6, 17 Stevie Stone: featured performer/writer, tracks 8, 13-14, 22 Taylor Lamb: additional vocals, track 2 Tech N9ne: album artist; writer, tracks 1-7, 9-11, 13-15, 17-18, 20-21 Tom Baker: masterer, all tracks Tom Burns: writer/co-producer, track 18 Travis O'Guin: executive producer; additional vocals, track 12 Tyler Lyon: featured performer/writer, tracks 4, 15; guitar, tracks 4, 13, 15. 21; drums, track 4 Ubiquitous: featured performer/writer, tracks 5-6, 10, 12 Wrekonize: featured performer/writer, tracks 5, 12, 17